Former Pretty Cures
The Former Pretty Cures 'are the Cures from different countries that exist in the ''Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! universe. Speculations * The seventeenth team which it was based on stars, and there are two pretty cure members. * The eighteenth team which it was based on technology, and there are three pretty cure members. * The nineteenth team which it was based on elements, and there are four pretty cure members. * The twentieth team which it was based on fruits, and there are five pretty cure members. Pretty Cures There are 16 Former & International Cure teams known, because they all come to visit the Japanese team, and to give them advice on how to defeat their Enemies and there are save the world of Colorful World. Japanese Pretty Cures consists a Cures from Japan. The members are Cure Ribbon, Cure Holly, Cure Glow, Cure Forest, Cure Chorus, Cure Polaroid, Cure Ocean, Cure Blast, Cure Swivel, Cure Truth, Cure Mist, & Cure Electron. Main article: Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! French Pretty Cures consists the Cures from Go! Princess team in France. The members are Cure Flore, Cure Sirène, Cure Scintiller, & Cure Ecarlate. American Pretty Cures consists the Cures from USA. The members are Cure Ranch, Cure Sand, & Cure Cactus. Indian Pretty Cures consists the Cures from India. The members are Cure Sona & Cure Candi. Filipino Pretty Cures consists the Cures from Philippines. The members are Cure Puso & Cure Mahal. Korean Pretty Cures consists the Cures from Korea. The members are Cure Yuhaeng, Cure Daenseu, Cure Eumag, & Cure Aleumdaum. Russian Pretty Cures consists the Cures from Russia. The members are Cure Luna & Cure Vecher. Australian Pretty Cures consists the Cures from Australia. The members are Cure Choco, Cure Toffee, Cure Milky, Cure Vanilla, & Cure Caramel. British Pretty Cures consists a Cures from England. The members are Cure Matte & Cure Dutchess. German Pretty Cures consists a Cures from Germany. The members are Cure Mongolei, Cure Freesie, Cure Gardenie, & Cure Petunie. Chinese Pretty Cures consists a Cures from China. The members are Cure Liuxing de, Cure Yan, Cure Jushiyue, Cure Disike, & Cure Sheng. Israel Pretty Cures consists a Cures from Israel. The members are Cure Sinai, Cure Jordan, & Cure Damascus. Egyptian Pretty Cures consists a Cures from Egypt. The members are Cure Gem & Cure Gemma. Spainish Pretty Cures consists a Cures from Spain. The members are Cure Sangria, Cure Perfume, & Cure Tango. Hawaiian Pretty Cures consists a Cures from Hawaii. The members are Cure Melon, Cure Sunrise, & Cure Refresh. Italian Pretty Cures consists a Cures from Italy. The members are Cure Amare, Cure Saggeza, Cure Fede, Cure Coraggio, Cure Gioia, & Cure Gentilezza. Trivia *The Princesse Royale team resembles from Go! Princess team. *: Cure Flore → Cure Flora *: Cure Sirène → Cure Mermaid *: '''Cure Scintiller' → Cure Twinkle *: Cure Ecarlate → Cure Scarlet *All Cures are fighting against Kokushibiyos. *The Sensazione Magica team is the most number of Cure teams, which there are six members. And the least number is two, which some teams (like Unang Halik, Lucky Crystal, Frozen Fever, etc.) *The Lucky Crystal team shares from the first names of Ranger Gold, and Ranger Silver. Gallery Category:Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Cures Category:Ahim de Famille Category:Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure!